Godzilla's Kingdom
"Godzilla's Kingdom" is the first chapter of The King of the Monsters' fanfiction Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Plot Code 54. We all knew what that was. I climbed up the side of the Maser Cannon and squeezed into the cockpit. "Eager to get out there, are we?" said Yoshi, sauntering up to the vehicle. "It's a Code 54, Lieutenant," I replied sternly. "We have to take it seriously." "The Big Guy's just taking a walk. He needs the exercise you know," said Yoshi as he climbed onto the turret. "Type 90 Maser Cannon number 515 deploying in response to Code 54. Over and out." I said as I hit the gas and drove out of the hangar. Code 54 meant one thing. The Big Guy was on land. I remember when I was younger the prospect of even seeing him filled me with fear. Now, it was an almost weekly ritual. They called it Code 54 because that was the first time it happened. November 3, 1954. The night he revealed himself to the world. Just like that night, he came out of Tokyo Bay. The lights on the shore lured him away from coming ashore in Shinagawa and toward the designated landing spot. He walked along the electrified border for several miles, like he always does. That was something we didn't get right until '62. It takes at least a million volts to keep him from just tearing through that border like paper. We finally got within eyesight of him after driving for about 20 minutes. It was a nice view of all 100 meters of him. Godzilla, King of the Monsters. I'd had better views of him in the past. This time he wasn't looking in the direction of the city. He seemed to be moving faster than usual. "Cannon 515 this is HQ. Is G moving along the designated route?" a voice crackled over the radio. "Roger. But... something seems different. He's not acting like he's trying to get to the city. He's moving faster than usual." "Keep a visual on him and prepare to engage at point Q-7," HQ concluded. "Ken, he's just making his rounds. It's just like on Thursday," said Yoshi. "No," I replied. "It's like he's going somewhere this time. I don't think he's going to stop for us." We took a turn and assembled with the other Maser units at point Q. That was where this usual song and dance ended. Godzilla stares us down. He moves, we fire a few shots at him, he gets annoyed and leaves. Any of these times he could have stepped on us or incinerated us, but it was rarely worth the struggle. This time I knew it would be different. "This is 515," I reported. "G is approaching point Q. We are ready to attack." "Good. Open fire when he makes a move." There Godzilla stood, looming over our platoon of Maser Cannons. As terrifying as the stories would tell you. A living mountain. He glanced down at us, and without flinching began walking in our direction. "Open fire!" I called out before all of the Masers began unleashing their beams at the King of Monsters. Godzilla recoiled like he usually did, but this time he put his foot forward and stomped. I saw this coming and veered out of the way. "Ken, what the hell?" Yoshi called. "I told you, he's not stopping this time!." Godzilla walked right through the Maser platoon. At least 10 men had to have been crushed underfoot as he calmly walked through our defense line. "HQ, this is 515. Target has broken through. He's leaving the Tokyo area and heading toward Fuji Five Lakes. He's after something." Next *"Godzilla vs. Gigan" Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories